starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Alistair Al'Dira
Alistair Al’dira(20 BBY —) is a kind hearted and level headed twi'lek. His early life was marked with misfortune as he grew up an orphan on the smugglers moon, Nar Shaddaa. The majority of his young life was spent moving from planet to planet within the Outer Rim. Despite early struggles and set backs he has grown into the man that he is now though holds some minor regrets about his past. Alistair is an extremely closed person, despite his disposition towards life and others. Very little is openly known to others, even those he would consider close. He vanished from the face of the galaxy sometime around 14 ABY and resurfaced two years later with little apparent explanation. For the first time in his life however he displays some form of regret for vanishing, although he believes with every molecule in his body that he needed to do it. Every now and then his regret for abandoning Coruscant just before the Blitz surfaces. The twi’lek is a self declared teräs käsi novice despite the physical limitations of his species. He is a firm believer in the purity of hand to hand combat and shares some of the same beliefs of the Echani when it comes to actually knowing someone. This irony is something that is very characteristic of Al'Dira. He is a gentle and caring individual, would never willingly hurt anyone and yet shares feelings and beliefs with the Echani. Alistair, on occasion, has been described as one of the unconditional good guys. Ultimately however, as his political career advanced he put his martial practices on the back burner. Early Life The Smuggler's Moon Alistair never had any sort of parent figure during his life on Nar Shadda and never cared much to know about his lineage. It was not for a lack of heart nor want, but rather because life never afforded him such comforts. Plus it was likely both his mother and father met unfortunate ends and he found it was simpler to remain ignorant of such facts. Alistair’s early life was one of constant instability, never staying in one place for very long. He was passed from one family to another and it was not until he was seven or eight that he took the initiative and began living for his own. Learning from the shadiest kind of character Nar Shaddaa had to offer the young twi’lek made his way. In the name of survival, Alistair often went beyond petty crimes. Alistair had always been very careful, especially as a young child. Not only in and around dangerous situations, but also with personal relationships. He often found himself without much direction, finding survival was the only fulfillment he needed. Despite this closed nature he had a natural charisma and charm that seemed to attract people to him. As the twi'lek grew into a young man he had built a small network of friends and associates that had essentially become his defacto family. His ability to convince people to trust him was uncanny, even allowing him to diffuse potentially volatile situations without turning to violence. Surprisingly, the twi'lek hardly favored violence at all. His philosophy was that even an enemy can be turned into a friend given the right situation. Something that the twi'lek would ironically struggle with later in his life. This sort of infectious charisma had always served Alistair well, never finding him with a lack of friends to fall on when trouble found its way into his life. Despite the friends Alistair easily made, such relationships never lasted. Relationships were destroyed just as quickly as they had formed and the twi'lek moved on with his life. Surviving on the smuggler's moon was certainly no simple task and it was only a matter of time until the twi'lek found himself in situations with less than favourable odds. Alistair had upset a particular Hutt warlord who felt the twi'lek was a threat to his empire. The twi'lek was not without fault because he also happened to escape with a small sum of credits. Luckily for the twi'lek the money came in handy because it paid for his passage off the planet as he fled. Looking down at the planet as the freightor escaped orbit would be the last time the twi'lek would see Nar Shaddaa in person. Steel Hand The first friend Alistair made during his time traveling the stars was the first father figure the young man had ever had. A Mandalorian fringer by the name of Brendor had entered Alistair’s life at the perfect time, a period in which the gentle and kind parts of the young twi’lek began to die away. He was the first person to ever show Alistair tenderness and the value of being kind – in his own special mandalorian ways. Yet at the same time he demonstrated the importance of being strong, not to let his natural kindness diminish his strength. It was here Alistair first experienced the teräs käsi arts and his first intellectual studies of the universe. Brendor was equally as closed as Alistair and neither one of them implored as to the past of the other. As time went on, Brendor accepted Alistair as his foster son. Though at the time the twi'lek had grown very much into a young man, the relationship between the two of them was very much one of father and son. Brendor had stressed importance of keeping both the mind and body in perfect condition. Alistair excelled in history and alien studies, finding language a particularly easy subject to study. In the course of four years under the tutelage of Brendor he received an education that some pay tens of thousands of credits for and dedicate inordinate amounts of time. Brendor instilled in Alistair a strong sense of honor, but never went as far as to drill the young man in the ways of his Mandalorian people. Alistair had very much shrugged off his heritage, having used the common version of his name for the majority of his life. However, Brendor stressed the importance of where Al'Dira came from was still a large part of him and urged the twi'lek to use his given Ryl name. He soon began to think of Alistair as the son he never had. He himself was not very open and Alisatir knew little of him besides the fact he was a mandalorian – a fact he kept hidden from anyone else he encountered. Time went on and the twi’lek's education continued. Brendor taught him Mandalorian values, though never really naming them as such. The two of them spent the majority of their time alone with one another between long trade routes. The four years he spent with Brendor was the most stable his life had ever been, though in the back of his mind he never expected it to last. And of course it was not a surprise when things finally did. Quite literally actually, it was expected. Brendor was an old man; he survived longer than most Mandalorians tended to. Alistair gave him the type of private ceremony that he thought the old man would have wanted; ejecting him into space with an old suit of armor he had found and presumed was Brendor’s. He considered keeping it for himself, as a memory of sorts, but decided against it in the end. Even though they knew each other only for a short period of time, Brendor saved Alistair. The Dune Seas After the peaceful death of Brendor, Alistair sold off the cargo vessel finding that his isolation had made him socially weak. Although educated and intelligent he was miles away from any of the intergalactic politics and decided to steer clear avoiding both the Empire and the New Republic. He found himself on Tatooine and remained there for three years, practicing and enhancing the teräs käsi techniques taught to him. Alistair continued his anti-social tendencies during his time on Tatooine. It was never because Alistair did not like people, quite the opposite. If anything he felt a natural connection to people and had an insatiable need to help them. But ultimately Alistair was without direction, spending the majority of his life without purpose. The time spent sitting in the sand was one of personal exploration. So Alistair did the only thing that he knew how to do. Tattooine became a home away from home, a sandy and near desolate version of Nar Shaddaa. The twi'lek continued the studies that Brendor had began and it set the twi'lek down on a new path of life. This time he played the game differently and was very careful not to step on anyone's toes (or tails). His charisma still served him incredibly well and Alistair built up a network of contacts that continue to serve him well into his current life. But his experience on Nar Shaddaa had instilled in him a fear of confrontation. Rather than taking sides in conflicts the young twi'lek attempted to avoid them all together and stand by the wayside. He did not try to manipulate situations to his advantage. No, he literally attempted to avoid them entirely. He slowly worked his way back into the world of the living by offering his skills to those who paid enough money. Even though he was a good natured individual crime was not something that he was above. Though he would go out of his way to prevent bringing harm to others. Finally one day he decided to take a job on Coruscant with a friend, he packed up his only travel bag and left. His destiny would forever be altered by this decision as the twi'lek is unleashed into a world he had previously been unaware of. It was a decision that altered his path irreversibly. It would not be the last time he visited the Dune Seas, however. A New Life Friend of the Jedi (14 ABY — 15 ABY) Alistair goes IC 300px|thumb|left|Al'Dira at some point during the conflict with the NSO in 17ABY addressing the issue of MIA Captain [[Vengan Draelis]] His foster father had taught him quite a bit about the Jedi. He never really gave an opinion, but he told him above all else to respect their strength – it was well warranted. Upon arriving on Coruscant Alistair found himself stumbling across the Basilica and he quickly befriended the people there. He found himself a temporary arrangement in which the blue twi’lek helped play nanny for the orphans. There was an unusual attraction to the people there, and he began to build the first legitimate and lasting relationships of his life. Though the twi'lek still had strong issues with relationships it was at this point in his life that he opened his heart for the first time and adopted a daughter from the Basillica. During this time he found himself in conflict with the crime lord Tyy’sun and faced a serious brush with death that found him floating weightlessly in Trandosha space. He was rescued by Luke Skywalker when he sent R2-D2 piloting Jedi One to retrieve him and bring him back home. After the close fight with Tyy’sun, Alistair found himself deep within inner conflict. The conflict revealed things about him that he was ashamed of. Following the Echani rules of combat he learned a great deal about the crimson crimelord, but he also learned a great deal about himself - things he was not pleased with. Alistair left the Jedi Temple partially to explore the galaxy and try to 'find himself.' He entrusted his young daughter to the Jedi and promised that he would be back. Alistair had not foreseen the Imperial Blitzkrieg and leaving would become one of his greatest regrets. It was during this period in the twi'lek's life that he expanded the most. He grew out of his cynical shell and discovered he had a penchant for inspiring people even when he himself did not believe in the words he spoke. Al'Dira finally let go of archaic traditions and finally accepted the passing of his foster father. In a sense he finally began to grow into his own person. For all his philosophy and training, the twi'lek accepted his flaws and found a new way to channel his fears. Rather than letting them consume him, he confronted them. He adopted a stoic mask for others to see, keeping most of his feelings secondary to the direction he believed he ought to take. ironic as he accepted the death of one that another should surface. Learning of the Imperial attack on Coruscant the twi'lek hurried as quickly as he could but Alistair was too late. Smoke rose from the basillica that he once called home and a terrible feeling gnawed at the twi'leks heartstrings. Alistair could hardly make his way up the steps before his legs gave way to the rubble. The smell of smoke and the distant cries of the wounded would haunt Alistair for years. Though Skywalker had lead a daring escape with the orphans there were some who did not make it. Amongst the dead was Alistair's daughter. All of a sudden everything that the twi'lek had thought he overcame suddenly flooded back. However this time things were different. Alistair did not run from conflict, instead he swore himself to the Republic. He fled to Ord Mantell and a new chapter began in his life. Born to be a Senator (16 ABY — 18 ABY) .]] The young twi'lek returned to Coruscant only to find ruins where he once made his home. Alistair's terrible luck followed suit shortly after he reappeared. Within weeks he was captured by Tritus and turned over to Draga the Hutt for a ten thousand credit bounty. It was due to this capture however that he met Jedi Enb'zik and thus was able to find a means to escape. From here, Alistair was reunited with old friend Jedi Knight Ai'kani. The twi'lek faced severe punishment and torture during his captivity and currently resides at the Jedi temple helping tend to the orphans as he had so many years ago. During his captivity, Alistair made a strong connection with the Jedi Padawan Enb'zik. It was in concert that they were able to escape the fortress on Tatooine at all. Once on Ord Mantell Alistair became an adviser to Chief of State Leia Organa then after a short stay on Deralia became a member of Enb'zik's staff. After the Padawan resigned his position from the New Republic Alistair returned to Ord Mantell but couldn't sit still for very long. Once the situation on Dac became full blown violence the twi'lek accepted the position of Senator for Ord Mantell. The twi'lek politician won nearly all of the minority vote and easily secured the position. Things were slow to come, however, as Alistair had trouble adjusting to his new life style. He spoke on a number of topics, specifically surrounding the invasion of Dac at the time, and urged for military reform. His lack of political experience however was very hard to ignore. Maybe drew connections between Alistair and the former Senator Del Marx when it came to initial experience. Al'Dira had good help, however, often relying on Leia Organa or Enb'zik for aid and advisory. Ministry of Defense Senator Al'Dira was elected as a member of the Defense Ministry, filling the space left open by former Senator Del Marx. His first action was to call a hearing in which the military would be closely scrutinized to discover any failings or short comings. It is well known that he believes the biggest hindrance to the military is the governing body's unwillingness to afford the freedoms they need to accomplish their goals. The session went on as planned and was a spectacular move by the twi'lek. As the new blood on the council he triggered chain reaction that would ultimately lead to a great deal governmental reform, influenced heavily by Peshk Vry'lya. The Senator became well known for his 'hands on' approach. He has on several different occasions become personally involved in military conflicts, though not overtly. Most recently it was rumored that he was disguised as a marine on the surface of Kashyyyk when the Sith attempted an invasion. Senator Al'Dira has received a great deal of criticism for his recklessness, but no official charges have been brought against him. As the twi'lek gained influence, he became a target of the Sith after they officially declared war against the entire galaxy. Darth Malign attempted to convince him to join their organization, mostly out of jest, because he simply knew that Alistair would not abide. The exact conversation that took place between the two individuals is uncertain. What is certain, however, is that the twi'lek was revived with a new zeal when he returned to the Republic. He spoke out immediately against the Sith and promised that there was no possible way that the Republic would fall. This new energy also sparked a whole line of reform bills proposed by the Senator. Rising through the ranks Alistair quickly became known as one of the more prolific members of the New Republic military. His list of contacts grew immensely and his influence far exceeded his traditional powers as a Senator and member of the defense ministry. Senator Al'Dira was thrust further into the spotlight as he spoke out vigorously against the NSO and even went so far as to implement a series of military reforms to refocus assets of the Republic. The twi'lek pushed for a number of diplomatic programs, both public and private, to encourage worlds under Imperial control to openly revolt against their respective governments. Rumors began circulating that with the current term of the CoS ending that the twi'lek would decide to run for president. Coincidentally, Al'Dira found himself thrust once more into the spotlight when the task of sentencing of the war criminal Danik Kreldin fell to him. For the first time in the twi'lek's life he began to actually doubt his moral compass. There had been those who affectionately described him as a white light. Yet even as he tried to come to grips with the fact that Danik was still alive, he hungered for the death of the ex-Imperial. His friends, the Jedi, and many others urged the twi'lek that giving Kreldin a second chance was the right thing. Senator Al'Dira could not completely grasp what it was they were telling him. This lead to some of the very first unpopular actions and statemetns from the politician. Alistair publically called for the death of Danik and it incited a series of assassination attempts that left the twi'lek stunned. As doubt built up in his mind, his words had already set a number of actions into play. The twi'lek sought to publically humilate Kreldin before killing him with an open trial would inevitably end in his death. Things did not go the way Alistair had expected as yet another attempt was made on Danik's life, cutting the public trial short. Justice became what the twi'lek desired and all he could see was injustice, and for the first time Alistair actually began to consider Luke Skywalker's words. Appearances OOC Information Alistair is played by AcidicPlague Category:NR Characters Category:Twi'leks Category:NR Senators Category:Tatooinians